


Forever

by YennaWang



Series: Always and Forever [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Martial Arts, Modern AU, Physical Disability, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami are finally reunited after a time of turmoil and uncertainty. The roles have flipped though. Will Korra allow Asami to help her recover and cope with her inability to speak? Will their love continue to flourish like it had in the past?</p><p>Sequel to ALWAYS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... so I've finally posted a chapter for this. I had actually forgotten about this piece, but an awesome person reminded me about it in the comments. So you should thank them cause if they hadn't, I don't know when I'd have posted this.

**Bold** = Writing

 

[Korra’s POV]

My heart soars at hearing the words I’ve been yearning to hear for so long. She whispers it again and again and again while our arms are wrapped tightly around one another.

“I love you,”she whispers once more before lifting her head from my shoulder and looking me in the eyes. Her gaze darts over my features, finally being able to take me in.

I want to tell her that I love her too. I want to let her know why I left and why I couldn’t come back to her. I want her to know everything, but nothing comes out. I can tell that she senses my inner conflict and she furrows her brow.

“Korra?” She asks with hesitation in her voice.

I look at her and shake my head slightly.

“Y-you really can’t talk… can you?”

She’s wearing a hurt expression and I can’t look at her any longer. My head sags and I look at my feet. I let go of her and bend down gingerly to pick up my cane. I want to tell her that we need to go someplace else and she seems to read my mind.

“Let’s go to my place. You can tell... explain to me what happened to you there.”

She loops her arm with mine and we slowly make our way to her car. She opens the door for me and guides me in. She then takes my bag and puts it into the back before getting in herself.

We drive in silence for sometime, before her welcome voice breaks it. “I really did miss you.”

One of her hands leaves the steering wheel and she places it atop mine. I look down and smile at the contrast that I was so accustomed to seeing before I left. Her hand feels rougher though, not as smooth as they used to be. It’s probably from her making pottery. I turn my hand over and intertwine our fingers. I missed you too, I think to myself. I look at her and smile softly.

“You want to know something?”

I look at her curiously and nod.

“My mom was wrong. You’re beautiful.”

I let out a huff of air from my nose from hearing the compliment. I turn away to hide the blush that’s begun to spread over my cheeks. Asami’s laughter fills the car due to my reaction.

“You never were good at taking compliments.”

I just itch the back of my neck and look out the window. I watch as the lush trees pass by in a blur of brilliant greens.

The car comes to a gentle stop at a red light and Asami clears her throat. “Uh, Korra?” My gaze leaves the window and falls upon her. “Y-you know how I feel about you still. But…” Asami’s nose scrunches up in the most adorable way and she looks away from me. “Wow this is harder to ask then I thought it would be,” she mumbles. She turns back to look at me again and opens her mouth to speak. She’s stopped though by an abrupt car horn coming from behind us. We both look forward and see that the light is green. “Oops,” she says as she gets the car moving again.

I look at her waiting for her to finish what she had begun to say, but she doesn’t for a long while.

Just when I think she’s not going to bring it up, she does. “Korra. Do you still love me too?”

I give her hand a squeeze and nod my head. Of course I still love her. She glances at me and smiles before returning her attention to the road.

“That’s good to hear… I’m not sure what I’d do if you didn’t.”

We ride in comfortable silence until Asami brings the car to a stop in front of her store.

“There’s a little apartment upstairs that I live in,” she explains as she turns off the car.

I push open the door and ease my way out of the car. It’s awkward, but doable. My bag is slung over Asami’s shoulder and I reach out to take it, but she jerks away from my hand.

“I got it.”

It’s weird having Asami take care of me, especially since I was the one looking out for her in the past. I want to tell her that I can take care of myself.

She unlocks the store and let’s me go in first. She follows closely, but then turns to lock the door again. “Go to the back and then to the left are the stairs. I need to make a call and then I’ll be up.” Her gaze flashes to my cane and then back up to my face. “Uh.” She shuffles her feet a bit. “Are you okay getting up the stairs?”

I nod quickly, assuring her that I’m capable.

“Okay good. I’ll be up in just a minute.” She turns away from me and goes to the counter with the register. Next to it is a phone that she picks up and starts to make a call. I leave her be and follow her directions to get to the stairs. It’s slow going, but it was the truth that I can get up stairs on my own.

I let out a deep sigh once I reach the top and open the door. I close my eyes and smile from the strong scent of jasmine and citrus that enters my nose. I haven’t even stepped in, but it already feels like home. This is where I belong. With Asami.

I limp my way through the entrance area and take in my surroundings. Just like the little store below, it’s nice and cozy. The apartment has such a welcoming and warm feel to it. The furniture are all dark woods and there are potted plants everywhere. The place is warmly lit and everything is tidy. I take in another deep breath before I take a seat on the little couch.

My eyes continue to flit around the apartment. In front of me is a small television that Asami probably watches all of her shows on. On the TV stand there are photos of her parents and some childhood photos as well. I smile as I recall laughing at some of them when I convinced her to show me an old photo album that she had.

Mounted on the walls are tons of shelves holding up books upon books. I knew Asami loved to read, but it still surprises me to see so many. She had a combination of books in braille and not.

“Sorry I took so long.”

I jerk my head into the direction of Asami’s voice and shrug my shoulders. It seemed that she was only gone for a couple of minutes, but maybe it had been longer.

“I had to call Mako and ask him if he could just keep Naga for the night.”

I raise my eyebrow at the new name. Asami sits beside me, tucking one leg underneath herself. “Oh, Mako’s just a friend. He’s the one that sold you the night jasmine.”

I nod.

“I asked him to watch Naga when I went to the river… and I thought it’d be best if we could talk…” Asami let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She then ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry. Uh I thought we should go over some things tonight without her jumping all over you… because you know she’d do that.”

I nod again. I want to tell her that it’s okay to say talk or whatever really. It’s more a figure of speech I guess, but I understand that she’s trying to be considerate.

I hold up one of my hands palm up and use my opposite hand to look like I’m writing. This clicks instantly with Asami and she shoots up and goes to grab a notebook and pen. She hands me the items and then sits down, tucking her leg underneath her again.

**I missed you.**

She smiles at me and I return to writing.

**I love you.**

“I love you too,” she leans forward and pecks me on the cheek.

**I’m sorry :(**

She looks at me and shakes her head. “Don’t be. Just explain to me what happened to you.”

**A lot.**

I let out a sigh and feel Asami’s gentle hand on my cheek. She turns my head so that I’m facing her. “You don’t have to tell me everything right now. I’m just glad that you’re back.” Her thumb rubs my cheek and she closes the space between us. Her lips are just as warm and soft as they used to be. But I don’t return the kiss. I turn my head away and start to write again.

**I’m glad you can see again.**

She furrows her brow and looks at me. “Me too, but…” I glance at her and she’s worrying her lower lip. “Bumi gave me money, more money than I knew you would have had.”

I know where Asami’s leading to. She’s always been smart and being able to piece things together was easy for her. It doesn’t surprise me that she’s come to her own conclusions about my disappearance.

“You leaving was related to that money. Wasn’t it?”

**It was. We needed the money for your surgery and money for you after.**

“No we didn’t. I told you that I just needed you Korra. I,” Asami voice cracked and I look up at her. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. I wipe away some of them with the back of my hand before writing more.

**I don’t regret the decisions I’ve made. I wanted you to see just as badly as I know you wanted to see. Asami I need to… It was my fault. Everything was my fault.**

“No. Things happen… it wasn’t your fault.”

I feel a knot build up in my stomach. For some odd reason I feel like she knows a lot more than I think she should.

**It’s my fault you went blind. It’s my fault you don’t have your parents anymore.**

“I know,” she says so quietly I almost don’t catch it.

I look at her with surprise. How did she know?

“I ended up meeting Kya… and Zuko when you were gone. I um, we talked about everything.”

I can’t believe that she knows what I’ve done and still says she loves me. I caused everything and yet she’s still sitting beside me. She’s still willing to be around me and even help me.

“I’m certain my parents really did send you to me Korra. Even knowing this I still love you. You’re not the same person you were and you’ve done so much for me.”

I write one last thing in the notebook and then stand. I grab my cane and begin to make my way out of her apartment.

“Korra!” Asami’s voice is harsh and desperate. I hear her crumble the paper up and it hit my back. “Don’t you dare fucking do this!” I flinch at her words. “You really think I deserve better?”

I feel arms wrap around my waist tightly. “You really think that I deserve better?” she cries into my shoulder. I’m sobbing at this point and my legs give out. Asami guides me down to the ground and crawls to kneel in front of me. My fists are clenched and I won’t lift my head to look at her.

“You willingly sacrificed yourself just to get my eyesight back. You took care of me when no one else would. You loved me like no one else has ever loved me.”

She puts a hand under my chin and tries to lift my gaze. I just shake my head and refuse to look at her.

“Korra. Look at me.” This time she’s rougher and places both hands on the side of my face. She forces my head upwards and I bite down on my lower lip. I try to stop the tears, but they keep coming. “I’ll always love you and I know you love me too. I don’t know what you’ve gone through, but I know it’s been hard. And I’m here for you... as long as you’ll allow me to be.”

My gaze is clouded from all the tears, but I can tell that Asami’s still crying too. I lean forward and rest my head on her shoulder as I continue to cry. She rubs my back gently and we sit there for what feels like hours.

I finally regain my composure and lift my head from her now soaked shoulder.

“Let’s get washed up and get some rest. It’s been a long day for both of us.”

* * *

“Korra,” Asami’s voice is stern as I shake my head. “You can’t be serious…”

She lets out a heavy sigh and crawls out from under the covers. She walks over to me and grabs my hand and holds it tightly. I try to pull my hand away from hers, but she’s got a death grip on me. She drags me to the bed and lifts the covers. She then motions for me to lie down, but I shake my head again.

“Get in the bed, Korra. I’m not having you sleep on that small couch.”

I grab the small notepad and pen from the nightstand and begin to write furiously.

**It’s your bed. I’m fine on the couch.**

“You may be fine, but I’m not. I want you to sleep here.” She tilts her head indicating for me to get in bed. “It’s as much my bed as yours, Korra.”

I just grunt at her stubbornness and slide into the bed. She’d always been stubborn, but it seemed that she was even more so now. I write down a note and pass it to her.

**You’re really stubborn and you even swear now. I kinda like it. Anyway, good night.**

She chuckled as she got into bed and scooted closer to me. “I only swore because you were being a pain. And I was always stubborn, but it’s hard to be that way if you’re always relying on someone to help you.”

I had never thought much of that before, but it makes sense.

“Korra?”

I grunt to indicate I’m listening.

“Would it be too much to ask you to hold me tonight?”

I can’t help but smile at this. I slip my arm around her and pull her close. A shiver runs down my back as I feel her warm breathe against my neck. She puts her arm over my stomach and nuzzles closer.

“I missed you so much,” she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next update will be, but I hope you liked this chapter.


	2. Home

[Korra’s POV]

Somehow during the night Asami had found her way to sleeping even closer to me. The majority of her svelte body was lying atop me. I inhale deeply taking in her jasmine shampoo and kiss the top of her head. Although I dreamed of waking up like this too many times to count, I never thought it’d become a reality again.

I grab the notepad from the nightstand. I lift my arms and look over Asami’s head to write.

I don’t have to wait too long for her to stir and let out a content sigh. “Mmmorning,” she mumbles as she rolls off of me and lies on her back.

I hand her the notepad and she smiles as she flips through it.

**Good morning :)**

**You’re beautiful.**

**I didn’t tell you that enough when I could.**

**You’re smart.**

**You’re talented.**

**You’re kind.**

**You’re everything I wish I could be.**

**I still think I don’t deserve someone as great as you.**

**But I’m willing to work harder and harder to become more deserving.**

**That is… if you’ll accept me still.**

**Anyway…**

**This is me asking…**

**If you’ll be my…**

**Girlfriend…**

**Again…**

Asami rolls over onto her side and props herself up with one arm. “I’d love that.” She smiles at me.

My heart soars as I flash my lopsided grin at her and lean upwards to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

I sit at the small table that sits two, watching Asami cook breakfast. She’s humming and swaying her hips to the music in her head. I smile at her and then return to writing.

“Here,” she says as she places two plates onto the table.

She sits down and glances at the notebook. I nod at the food in front of her and she starts to eat in silence. I finish writing the sentence and then join her.

“So, when can I see what you’re writing?”

I take the little notepad that I’ve been carrying around. **Soon.**

“Okay.”

I continue to write in the notebook and eat at the same time. I glance up every now and again and catch Asami staring at me. Often times she blushes and looks back down at her food. I hear the clang of her fork on her plate and look up.

“I need to go open the store. You okay up here?”

I nod.

“If you need anything I’ll be right downstairs.”

I nod again and watch as she gets up. She then walks towards me and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

I sigh as I hand Asami the notebook. I then hand her a note from the notepad.

**I wrote down as much as I could while you were working. I’m going to go to bed.**

Without an answer I leave Asami alone on the couch and retire for the night.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

I open my mouth to say something, but Korra’s already gone. I let out a quiet sigh as I trace my hands over the notebook that she’s handed me. I open the cover and look at Korra’s messy handwriting. It seems that it’ll be a long night for me.

 

**Asami. I’m not sure where to start to be truthful. I made a lot of bad choices, but helping you get surgery is not one of them. I truly do not regret that a single bit. I know you feel guilty and bad about what has happened, but please don’t.**

**I guess I should start from the beginning though.**

**When I was younger, I was at the top when it came to boxing. But I made bad decisions during that time.**

**After one of my best fights, a man approached me. He explained to me that I had potential in a certain line of work that pays extremely well. I was young and thought that money could buy me happiness. That if I had money, things would be easier. But that wasn’t the case.**

**I accepted his job offer even when I knew it was wrong. I was a paid muscle. I was paid hundreds of dollars to beat up people for loan sharks. The job paid so well and I let that blur my vision. I let myself ignore the pain I was causing people. I wasn’t the same person as I am right now. I ended up quitting boxing to make more money. I regret that decision so much.**

**During my time working for Noatak, I didn’t think twice and didn’t feel bad about hurting these people. I just did my job. I never crossed the line of killing anyone or bringing them close to death… until Zuko. I never thought that I would be the cause and motivation for someone to attempt to take their own life.**

**I really regret what I did to him, but somehow he forgave me. In that way, he reminds me of you. He’s kind just like you. He’s accepted me and seen me change and grow, just like you.**

**Due to my bad choices, I ended up being arrested and imprisoned. I deserved every moment that I spent there, I truly did. It wasn’t easy, but it did help me see that my choices in the past had been the worst I possibly could have made.**

**That’s when you met me. When I was trying to be a better person. Trying to move on from my mistakes. You changed me Asami. You showed me that life was worth living.**

**At that time I’d do anything for you. And still will. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. When you took me to meet your parents… everything changed then. You couldn’t see me, but when I was around you I couldn’t look you in the eyes. It was hard being around you because I knew that I had caused all of the pain in your life. I knew I couldn’t undo what had been done, but I could help you live your life once again.**

**Once I learned that you could get your sight back, I set my mind on getting that for you. I didn’t have the money though, so I contacted someone I knew that did. She led me to a man who gave me thousands of dollars up front. The exact amount you’d need for the surgery.**

**I accepted it willingly and was sent to Thailand. Before I left, I threw out everything that could connect me to you. It was for your own safety. They put me in a fight and I’m not proud of it. I turned desperate and did things I never would have thought I’d do. The fight was until one couldn’t fight any longer. Luckily the woman I fought didn’t die, but I guess she had killed people before in previous fights.**

**For winning, I was rewarded a prize worth millions of won. When I got back to Korea… I was hit by a car and the prize was taken. I was supposed to bring it to the man that had hired me, but obviously that didn’t happen. I was stabbed twice in the back by one of the people that stole the prize.**

**That’s why I couldn’t move my body when you saw me in the hospital. The head trauma I went through caused me to lose the ability to communicate. Luckily my brain functions fine, I just can’t speak. The doctor called it something… aphasia I think he called it.**

**Anyway I thought I didn’t deserve you. I was crippled, scarred, and couldn’t even speak. Nothing about me was what you knew or had grown to love. I was a shell of myself.**

**When I was released, I couldn’t help but find you. I needed to see you one last time. When I went to your store, I hadn’t meant to run into you. I had waited until you were gone, but fate had it that we still met. I wanted to yell to you and tell you who I was, but I obviously couldn’t.**

**The fact that we met again at the river amazes me still. To be truthful I had assumed you moved on and were dating that guy with sharp eyebrows and spiky hair. Mako you called him I think.**

**You told me you loved me though. I can’t believe that you still do, but you do. I’ve hurt you in so many ways Asami. And I’m sorry for all of it. Truly sorry. If I could go back and change things I would. If I could just go back to the time before I hurt Zuko… I would.**

**I’m sorry for all of that. But there’s one thing I’m not sorry for. My love for you, Asami. I love you more than you can imagine. Unapologetically… I love you and always will.**

**You’ve always been with me even if you didn’t know. Downstairs there’s a night jasmine in a little pot. I left a little gift for you there, that I want you to take. It’s something that helped me get through all of this and I want you to have it now… now that I truly have you again… I don’t need it anymore.**

 

I reread the words many times and each time my eyes are filled with tears. I can’t imagine the amount of pain Korra’s gone through. And alone at that. She’s easily the strongest woman I’ve ever met and will meet.

I steady my breath and wipe the tears from my cheeks. Slowly I rise from the couch and make my way downstairs to the night jasmine. It’s just sitting there in all of its beauty in the moonlight that seeps through the windows. As I get closer, my breath hitches and my hand covers my mouth, stifling the cry that I know is building up. Tears flow again and my hand shakes as I reach out to the gift that Korra has left me.

The smooth surface finally meets my fingers and I play with the pebble in my palm. She had somehow kept it this whole time. This whole time the pebble that represented me was with her. I fall to my knees and sob as I realize how much she truly loves me and how much I truly love her back. To imagine that we may not have been reunited breaks my heart, but the fact that she’s upstairs in our bed makes it soar.

She’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty good refresher to a lot of the events that occurred in Always. As usual feel free to leave comments/kudos and subscribe :)


	3. Baby Steps

[Korra’s POV]

_“You didn’t really think that winning the fight was the end of all of this. Did you?” Kuvira’s words are hollow and lack any emotion._

_“That was the deal. I won the fight.”_

_“You did win, but you failed on a big part of the bargain. The money isn’t in Zhao’s hands.” Kuvira crosses her arms and stares at me._

_“I got attacked. That’s not my fault.”_

_“You’re going to fix this. You’re going to get that lost money back. Korra.”_

_“That’s impossible.”_

_“Korra.”_

_“That’s millions of won.”_

_“Korra!”_

_“I can’t do that.”_

_“KORRA!”_

I jerk upwards, smashing my head against something. I’m covered in sweat and my body aches. I feel a cool hand against my cheek and finally turn my head.

“It was just a dream,” Asami says in a soothing tone.

I raise my hand up and hesitate before I put it under her chin and lift her head up. Her lower lip is split and growing swollen.

“It’s okay,” she assures me before pulling me into her arms. She threads her fingers through my damp hair, muttering soothing words as she does.

I take in a deep breath and instantly feel the calming effects of her familiar scent. I want to apologize for waking her, for causing her to sleep so little. I know that she’s been on edge lately. Always ready to help me and pull me out of my own head. To save me from my dreams and bring me back to reality. She hasn’t truly rested since I returned to her.

“Stop thinking about that. It’s okay.”

I shake my head. It’s unbelievable how easy she can read me even without looking at my facial expressions. She just knows.

“I’m going to go make some tea.”

She unwraps herself from me and slides free from the covers. I watch her hips sway as she leaves and goes to the little kitchen. Clicking and clattering drifts its way into the bedroom and I ease myself from the bed. I opt to leave my cane behind and just limp clumsily out of the room and follow Asami.

I know she’s heard me, but she doesn’t turn around as I slip my arms around her waist and lean into her back. She lets out a happy sigh as I rest my chin on her shoulder.

“You want to tell me what your dream was about?” she asks as she turns in my arms. She looks concerned and so tired.

I shake my head. She doesn’t need to know about the dreams that haunt me. She doesn’t need to know that I could be in trouble if Zhao or Kuvira ever figured out that I was alive.

She cups my face with her hands and furrows her brow. “You sure about that?”

I nod.

“Okay, love.” She gives me a peck and turns back around to finish making the tea. At that I leave her be and make my way to the small couch.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

“Here,” I say as I hand a mug to Korra. She takes it with a warm, but worried smile and begins to blow on it. I do the same with mine and watch Korra out of the corner of my eye. I let out a heavy sigh and place a hand on top of hers.

I’m worried about her. No matter how hard I try to get her to open up and share her feelings, she just shakes me off. I know she’s having a hard time and isn’t used to having someone to help her, but I am here. It’s been so hard trying to get her to see this.

“How are the sessions going?” I ask and then grab her notepad to give to her.

She puts down her mug after a tentative sip. She then takes the notepad and pen to quickly jot down a word.

**Okay.**

“Just okay?”

Korra fidgets with the pen in her hand and instantly I feel like I shouldn’t have tried to get her to share more. I know in my heart that she will open up when she’s ready to.

**They said that I need to start trying to talk to you...**

“So it’s promising… you getting your speech back.”

**I guess. But don’t take this the wrong way.**

“I won’t. I promise.”

**I’m nervous even trying to speak around you. It’s not going to be like it used to be. I might not even make sense if I try.**

“That’s okay, Korra. I don’t expect you to be reciting Shakespeare anytime soon,” I try to joke. “Plus you need to practice if you have any chance of getting your speech back. Have you spoken with any of the doctors or nurses?”

**No.**

“Why not?”

**I’m scared.**

I give her hand a squeeze. “Do you want me to come with you?”

She shakes her head.

“Okay. Well promise me that you’ll try next time you go.”

**I promise.**

I lift my free hand. “Pinky promise.”

She smiles at me and wraps her pinky around mine.

“Good.” I lean in and give her a peck. I then take her empty mug and mine and bring it to the kitchen sink. “I’ll clean these in the morning,” I mutter to myself before I return to Korra.

She grasps my hand tightly as I help her from the couch and to the bedroom.

* * *

“Are you cheating?” I ask Korra with a suspicious look.

She shakes her head and rolls the dice.

“Mako, she’s so cheating somehow!” I complain as Korra moves her piece and lands on ‘free parking’ for the third time.

He just shakes his head and rolls the dice himself. “Dammit. Still in jail,” he mutters.

I let out a giggle as I take the dice from him and give them a good roll. I pass ‘go’ and then move up the board, luckily landing on my own property.

Just as I glance up from moving my piece I see Korra rearranging her bills. “Did you just take money from the bank!?”

She looks up at me shocked and shakes her head.

“You are cheating! Give me the money!”

She shakes her head again and puts a hand over the bank.

“Korra, if we can’t trust you with the money then I’m going to be banker.”

“Give her the money,” advises Mako. He probably just wants us to stop bickering and to get the game moving again.

Korra begins to open her mouth, but then stops. I know that she’s been talking a bit at her sessions, but she hasn’t opened up at home. Instead of fighting back, she picks up the bank and hands it to me. She writes a note to me and then hands it to me.

**You better not cheat either.**

“I knew it! You were cheating!” I say as I punch her playfully in the arm. She winces and holds her shoulder as if she’s been shot. “That’s what you get for cheating, cheater!”

* * *

“A-as...ami.” I look at her with an encouraging smile and nod. “I…. wa-an..t-”

“You want?” She looks frustrated, but at least she’s finally trying to speak with me.

“Seeee. Ten-zin.”

“You want to see Tenzin? We can do that.”

“B-” she groans and picks up her notepad.

**But not until I can speak better. I want to thank him for everything he did for me. I also want to see Bumi too.**

“Okay.”

**They probably think I’m still missing. Could you call them and let them know I’m okay?**

I bite my lower lip knowing that what I’m about to tell Korra might upset her.

“I already called Bumi and let him know you were back. I-I know I should have told you this, but I didn’t want to burden you too much.”

She looks at me for a moment and then begins to write.

**I appreciate you telling him, but I should have been the one to do that. Please ask me before you do things that are related to my friends. We need to be careful when it comes to telling people that I’m alive.**

I tilt my head in confusion. “Why?”

**It’s related to the fight in Thailand. You need to call Bumi and see if he’s told anyone about me being back in Korea.**

“Okay. I’ll do that right now.”


	4. Shattered

[Korra’s POV]

“Wh-at?” I mumble after hearing a crash come from downstairs. I grab my cane and make my way to the stairwell and begin to go down. The crashing and clattering continues and I try to hasten my steps, but stop when Mako runs in through the door and holds a finger to his lips. He runs up the steps, skipping every other one.

“Shhh,” he says as he begins to guide me. I’m about to give in, but then I hear shouting come from downstairs.

“Asa-mi?”

“She’ll be okay. But she told me to keep you up here.”

“Why?”

“Just doing as my boss asks.” He shoves me into the bedroom and shuts the door quietly.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

“Where’s Korra?!” the man shouts at me as he throws another vase onto the floor.

“For the hundredth time. I. Don’t. Know.” I say as I sit down near my pottery wheel.

“The hell you don’t. You were her lover. I highly doubt you don’t know where she is.”

“I haven’t seen her for years,” I try to say as confidently as possible.

Another man comes into the shop, this time holding a bat. “Hello, miss,” he greets as he smashes more of my pottery.

I hold my tongue. They can destroy my shop, as long as it means I can keep Korra safe.

They continue to smash their way through my shop until there’s nothing left unsmashed. I raise from my seat and cross my arms. “You done here?”

“Man, there’s a closet here,” one says as he tries to turn the locked knob.

“Unlock this,” the taller one commands.

“I don’t have the key for it. When I bought the place they didn’t give me the key.”

The man looks me over and sighs. “You know what.” The man turns and whispers something to his companion. They both snicker and grin at me.

* * *

[Korra’s POV]

“Where… is she?” I shout as I grasp Mako’s collar. If he hadn’t trapped me upstairs by leaning a chair against the bedroom door I would have been able to stop this. I would have been able to either turn myself in or beat the shit out of the people here.

“I-I don’t know. I just did as Asami told me!”

I let go of him and he slides to the floor.

* * *

I limp into the gym and I’m met with the awful smell of sweat and metal.

“Korra?” comes a confused and hesitant voice.

I lift my hood from my head and nod at Tenzin. “Have.. you seen… K-kuvi-ra?” It’s the first thing I’ve said to him since my disappearance and he looks pained.

“No. She’s been off the radar for quite some time.”

“Zhao?”

“If you go the usual place, he should be there. What’s wrong, Korra?”

I swallow the lump in my throat. “They… took A-asami.”

“What!?” shouts Bumi as he runs towards me. “They took Asami?! Why?”

“I-I lost… a lot... “ I groan as I lose the word that I want to say. I close my eyes and count to five, something Asami had advised me to do to try and clear my mind. “Money,” I finally say.

“Okay let me help you.”

“No, Bumi.” I look him straight in the eye and he sees my sincerity. “I, can’t let…. You get in-involved.”

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

I look away as the man lifts my chin.

“Look at me,” he commands. His breath smells of whiskey and I continue to stare at the wall.

A flash of pain sears through my cheek as he slaps me. He grasps my chin tightly again and lifts my head.

“Look at me,” he growls.

I glare at him and clench my jaw tight.

“Why are you protecting her? Is she really worth all this pain, all this suffering?”

He snaps his fingers and I feel the restraints around my wrists and ankles tighten. My eyes widen as he pulls a knife from his pocket and touches my cheek with it.

“Just tell me where she is and I’ll let you free. I mean come on deary. She stole my money and I can’t let people do that and get away with it.”

“I don’t know,” I hiss at him.

“It pains me to ruin this pretty face of yours.”

My cheek burns as the blade glides its way down. I feel the warmth of my own blood trickle down.

“Again, where is she?”

I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

His fist meets my other cheek and my head spins. It lolls up and down for a bit as I try to regain my composure. Unlike Korra I can’t take a punch like that. The bitter taste of iron fills my mouth and then the world goes black.


	5. Support

[Korra’s POV]

I limp into the bar and security guards grab my shoulders and stop me from continuing.

“Zhao!” I yell in one of the guards faces. “ZHAO!” I yell again. I try to push my way through the guards, but their grip tightens around my arms. They grunt as they struggle to hold me back.

Suddenly a man dressed in a suit puts a hand on one of the guard’s shoulders and whispers to him. They both let me go and step to the side without a sound.

“Follow me, Miss Varney,” the man says with a voice that sends a shiver down my spine.

I follow him and he glances at my leg.

“Hurry up, cripple,” he says with a sneer in his voice.

“Fuck… you.”

“Can’t speak well either. You’re more fucked up than that woman you like.”

My eyes widen at his words. They couldn’t have. They couldn’t have touched her. Hurt her.

He ushers me into a dark room and my breath hitches. There tied to a chair and with her head lolled forward is Asami. I rush to her side, throwing my cane down and lifting her head. I bite into my lower lip. They hurt her and I can feel my blood boil.

I let out a yell as I dig into the rope and begin to untie her wrists. Then her legs. She begins to fall forward and I pull her into my arms. I don’t even care about the pain shooting through my leg as I lift her into my arms. I begin to limp out of the room, but stop when I spot Zhao leaning in the doorway.

“She’s a tough one,” he says with admiration in his voice. “Wouldn’t tell us anything.”

I can’t speak, I can’t do anything. All words have left me and I just glare at the man.

“Speechless huh. Well I was the same way when I heard you ran with my money.”

“I… didn’t,” I finally say.

“Oh really? Then where is it?”

“Sto-len.”

His maniacal laughter fills the room. “You don’t expect me to really believe that.”

I’m about to say something, but stop when I hear Asami groan. Her eyes ease open and she looks at me with relief. Even after what she’s gone through, she still looks at me like I’m the most precious thing in the world to her.

“I-it’s okay,” I say softly to her.

She nods and turns her gaze to Zhao. “She was attacked.” Her voice is dry and forced. “They took the prize from her. D-do you really think she’d stay in Korea if she had taken the money? You think she’d have this limp or difficulty to speak if she had that money?”

Zhao glares at Asami and then looks back up at me. “She’s smart too,” he sighs. “Do you know who stole it from you?”

I shake my head.

“Well since you lost it, you’re going to help me get it back. If you refuse then both of you will be dead. Start training again and get your body back in shape.”

“You seriously expect her to help you,” Asami spits.

“I do.”

I glance down at Asami and she looks at me sadly. “Okay,” I mutter.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

I wince as Korra gently washes the cut on my cheek.

“I’m… sorry,” she says softly.

I cup her face and lean in to give her a kiss. “It’s not your fault.”

“I-” She throws the bloodied cloth into the sink and storms out of the bathroom. She returns quickly with a notepad and pen.

**Sorry. It’s frustrating not being able to say what I want to.**

“It’s okay,” I say with a soft smile.

**It is my fault. You should have just let them take me when they came to the shop. You should have told them when they took you. When they hurt you. I should have been the one in that chair. The one with that cut and bruises. You deserve none of that.**

“It was my choice. You protected me and helped me when I needed it. I was doing the same for you.”

She lets out a heavy sigh and rubs the back of her neck. “T-thank you.”

“Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same for me.”

She glares at me and then gives me a kiss. “I-I love… you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s find the bastards that hurt you.”


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have some alone time before Korra has to take some drastic measures.

[Asami’s POV]

I let out a quiet sigh as I stand in the doorway of the gym. There’s only one light on in the whole place and only one other person in it too. Rhythmic pops fill the empty space as punch after punch lands on the punching bag. Counted and calculated breathing is the only other sound that accompanies each punch.

It’s been a month since meeting Zhao and Korra was doing better, at least physically. She forgot her words less and her body was becoming stronger. She still had a limp, but didn’t need her cane anymore. Her being at the gym every night was helping, even if the reason for her being here was not ideal.

I wish that I could just walk up to her, pull her into my arms. But I know I can’t. She’s jumpy from every sound. She’s constantly on edge, waiting for something to happen. And what makes it worse, is that we haven’t found any leads as to who attacked her.

I walk into the gym, taking a seat at one of the benches against the wall. I continue to watch her in silence. She continues to work out for another ten minutes until she lets out a heavy sigh and her hands drop to her side. She turns slowly, her legs evidently sore from standing for so long.

“Asami?” she asks as soon as our eyes meet.

“Hey you,” I say softly with a genuine smile.

“How long have… you been here?”

I just shrug as she closes the space between us. She leans down and gives me a peck on the forehead.

“I need to take a shower then we can go home.”

“Want company?” I ask her jokingly.

“No one’s here, so you could if you want to.”

I’m surprised she actually took my offer seriously and I feel my cheeks flush.

Her warm laughter fills the gym as she begins to walk away. “I know you were just joking. I’ll be out soon.”

* * *

I let out a groan as I feel a light touch trailing up and down my side. My eyes slowly open and squint from the sunlight filtering in from the window. My breath hitches as I feel lips against the back of my neck and a hand sliding down my stomach.

My mouth falls open as Korra’s finger begins to circle my clit slowly. As she does this she peppers kisses along my neck and shoulders.

I gasp as her fingers slide through my now wet folds and into me. I let out a long moan as she curls her fingers gently and presses down with her palm.

My legs begin to squirm without meaning to and my breathing becomes labored. I clench my eyes shut as my muscles tense and my inner walls flutter around Korra’s fingers. I silently come as Korra nibbles my earlobe and continues to thrust into me, drawing out each wave of pleasure.

“Morning,” she whispers when she feels my body relax and lean heavily against her.

I let out a huff of air and begin to laugh. “Morning,” I finally get out as I roll over to face her. She’s got that crooked grin on her smug little face. I smile back at her and try to kiss her as I hold back my laughter.

“What?” she asks trying not to laugh with me.

“I’m just happy,” I say warmly. I place my hand on her scarred cheek and gaze into her icy blues. “I thought I’d never see you again and being with you now still amazes me. I love you so much, Korra.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but at least it's happy, right?! Anyways, there's going to be a bit more action and less korrasami in the next few chapters.


	7. Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's hand is forced if she wants answers.

[Korra’s POV]

I’m leaning against the ropes of the ring, watching two young fighters spar. The taller has better form, better control over their breathing. But the shorter one is unpredictable and fast. For every big punch the taller one lands, the shorter one lands three more.

“Reminds me of Kuvira,” Bumi mutters softly beside me.

“The taller one?” I ask.

“Mhmm. For being so hot headed, she actually had a lot of control during a fight.”

I nod in agreement. They continue to spar for a couple more minutes, but then bump gloves and leave the ring. They’re young and have potential, which is nice to see.

“I remember when you and Kuvira would spar. She’d always frustrate the hell out of you, but somehow you’d always land that winning punch,” Bumi says with a smile.

“She... egged me on.”

“She did. Made you a better fighter.”

“Bumi?”

“Yeah?” He turns his head and looks at me.

“You said Kuv hasn’t been seen since I left for Thailand, right?” Although he had mentioned this a long while ago, it just dawned on me when he brought her up again. “Seems to be odd that she’d disappear right when I’m jumped and robbed.”

Bumi raises an eyebrow and hums as he thinks. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she was involved.”

“Fuck,” I mutter. “How the hell am I supposed to find her?”

* * *

“Kuvira, really?” Zhao asks as he leans further back in the recliner.

I nod.

“Seems plausible.”

“Do you know if she was… working with anyone else? Maybe was two-timing you?” I ask him.

He lifts his hand to his chin, tapping a finger against his lip, thinking. “Shin,” he finally hummed. “If she was, it’d be Shin.”

* * *

“Shady,” I say the password looking up at the very large bouncer.

He grunts and allows me to pass.

I weave my way through the people in the club to a door at the very back. I knock three times and pause, then knock twice more. The door opens and the man glares at me as I pass.

The hallway is narrow, long, and dimly lit. But at the end of it is a bright light, that I walk towards. As I get closer, I hear shouting and cheering. When I finally reach the end of it, it opens up into a large open space. In the center is a ring with two fighters. They’re not wearing any padding and it’s clear that there are no rules, or at least a lack thereof.

I weave my way through the crowd of people watching the fight, trying to reach the person I’ve come here to see. There’s a small raised platform that he sits on, with a couple of women beside him. Standing on each side of the couch are two bodyguards. There are also stairs leading up on each side of the platform. Once I’m in front of him, I take a deep breath and try to prepare me for whatever is to come.

“Shin!” I yell over the crowd.

He looks down at me and he seems to recognize me. He motions to one of his bodyguards and I watch as the large man nods in understanding. He then walks down the platform and comes to me. “Go ahead up, but no funny business.”

Once I reach the top of the platform, Shin tells one of his girls to leave and motions for me to sit. I sit, making sure to leave as much space as possible between us.

“I heard you were looking for me.” His voice is much more high pitched than I expected, but I guess it goes along with his mousey look.

I nod.

“So what is it?”

“A couple of years ago, when Kuvira was around… was she working for you?” I ask, straight to the point.

He squints his eyes at me and clicks his tongue. “You don’t expect me to just answer you and get nothing in return, do you?”

I sigh. “If you answer my questions, what do you want in return?”

“You to fight,” he says as his eyes fall on the ring. “Fight my best fighter, but I expect you to… Get hit a couple of times, make it look like you’re trying, but ultimately lose.”

I look at him, knowing that all he wants is to make more money. I let out a long breath. “Fine.”


	8. Deception

[Korra’s POV]

Although the crowd was booming with excitement, I couldn’t hear them. All I could hear was a throbbing pulse through my head. I knew what I was getting into, but I hadn’t expected to fight a six foot man who easily outweighed me by a hundred plus pounds.

I groan as I fall to the ground for the third time this fight. The world is spinning as I spit the blood from my mouth and raise to my feet. I blink a couple of times, trying to clear my throbbing head.

My body moves automatically, dodging under a haymaker and taking a jab to the stomach instead. I stagger back slightly, but attempt at a quick one-two combo, grazing my opponent. His lower lip is bleeding and there’s a small cut over his eyebrow, but other than that I haven’t gotten in any great hits. I wasn't here to win.

If I wanted answers, I’d need to take a royal beating and leave this fool able to fight another day.

I step back as he throws punch after punch. I’m able to block all of them, until one grazes my left cheek. I’m caught off balance for just a second and he takes advantage of this.

His fist connects with my lower jaw, causing a loud crack to be heard by the people nearest to the ring. I feel my own body lift from the ground and soar backwards, landing hard against the ground.

My body is sprawled out and I feel myself fading into darkness. I want to move, but my body won’t allow it. I’m able to take hits well, but this has been too much. I roll my head to the side, looking towards Shin. He nods approvingly and that’s the last thing I see before I fade into darkness.

* * *

My eyes slowly ease open, feeling as if they’re made of lead. The room is bright and causes me to squint painfully. I let out a long groan as I push myself upward into a sitting position. Instantly my arm wraps around my waist as pain spikes through my ribcage. I’m not sure how many are broken, but at least two seems to be a reasonable guess.

“Good work out there,” cuts Shin’s squeaky voice.

I’m barely able to turn my head, but I manage to slowly and carefully. His smile is smug and he’s holding tons of cash in his hands.

“You’ve got quite the reputation, many people lost their bets.” He then pulls up a chair and sits beside the table that I’m lying on. “So since you kept up your side of the bargain, I guess I’ll do the same. She was working for me.”

“And?” I say, pressing for more.

Shin let’s out a heavy sigh. “I had a deal with her that went south. Do you know the reason why?”

“Of course not,” I groan as more pain spreads through my jaw area.

“Your fight, the one in Thailand. She was positive you’d lose and I bet a lot on that fight, assuming she was going to be right. And you know what? You miraculously won. But here’s the thing,” Shin’s voice lowers to a whisper. “Kuvira did this to you,” he points at my scarred cheek. “For me,” he finishes.

My body tenses further from his cold whispering and revelation. But it tenses even more when two large men dressed in all black stroll into the room we’re in. I definitely don’t miss the guns they’re equipped with either.

“She had to make up for my losses, meaning taking the winnings from you. No matter the cost.” He laughs maniacally and grabs my jaw to pull my face closer to his. “She obviously didn’t finish the job… so I’ll finish it now.”

With that, Shin’s fist lands soundly on my left temple. I tumble from the medical table and land awkwardly on my shoulder. I let out a loud cry as it pops out of place. I don’t have time to recover as Shin begins to kick me repeatedly, all while laughing.

“Did you really think Kuvira just stole the money and ran? She was returning it to it’s rightful place. But don’t worry. She paid dearly for her mistakes, I promise you that.”

Suddenly Shin stopped kicking and knelt down. Now that he’d stopped, the pain surged through my body and I clenched my fists. I yelped as he grabbed my hair, pulling my head upward to look him in the face.

“Sadly, I can’t let you leave here. Can’t let you crawl into Zhao’s arms and tell him where the money is.”

My eyes widened as much as they could as Shin held out his hand and one of the men placed a pistol into it. I heard the safety click and felt the cool metal against the side of my head.

“Any last words?” Shin whispers.

I glance quickly around, trying to take in my surroundings. The men are armed, but I may have something I can do. It’s risky, but this is the last thing I can think of. I’d seen it in movies, people explaining that putting a gun to someone’s head is the worst idea. That being close is actually advantageous to the person whose life is at risk. Just maybe, I can get a hold of the gun and get myself out of here.

I snap into motion, lifting my good arm and clasping the gun tight. I hear the bullet go off, but luckily it doesn’t hit me. As I struggle with Shin, I use him as leverage to pull myself from the ground. Pain courses through every inch of my body, but I can’t give up now.

The gun goes off a second time, this time grazing Shin’s thigh. He yelps and his grip on the gun weakens. Finally I have it in my grasp and I quickly place the barrel against his head and hold him between me and the two men near the doorway.

Even though I may look like I have the upper hand now, I still don’t. My body is weak and my head's still spinning. Luckily Shin doesn’t try to take the gun or run, even though the only reason I’m standing is because of him. My body sags against his, trying to stay upright.

“Let me go or I’ll kill him,” I growl as my grip on the gun tightens.

The two men look at one another and then at Shin.

“Do as she says you fuckers!” he shouts, scared for his life.

“Go over there,” I nod my head towards the back of the room. As they move away from the door, I continue to shuffle so that Shin is between us. “Now bring me to your car, Shin,” I command as we shuffle through the doorway and make our way through the corridors of the building.

It’s slow going, but I’m able to limp my way to Shin’s car, keeping the gang members at bay by threatening their leader’s life.

I snatch Shin’s keys from him and keep the gun pointed on the man. “Back up,” I command.

Once he does, I open the car door with my free hand, although painfully due to my shoulder. As soon as I’m in, I lock the doors and quickly turn on the sports car. The engine roars to life and I’m out of there as fast as possible.

“Fuck,” I mutter under my breath. I’m barely able to keep myself awake as I speed through the empty streets and towards Zhao’s club.


	9. Safe and Sound

[Korra’s POV]

The car screeches to a halt and I literally fall from the car. My body feels as if it’s made of jelly and I wince as I lift myself from the ground. It feels as if it takes a lifetime just to get to the main entrance of the bar, but luckily the bouncers don’t stop me this time. 

The bar isn’t as full, considering how late it is, but there are still some stragglers. I feel each one of their gazes on me as I struggle to the back.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I try to react, but instead I lose my footing. I crash to the floor and groan.

“Miss Varney,” says the voice with no emotion. It’s the same man that had shown me to Zhao when they had taken Asami. “I assume you’re here for Zhao,” he says as he helps me up from the floor.

My eyes clench shut as pain shoots through my body. He guides me through a doorway and down a hallway. He pushes open a door and leads me to a seat. In front of me is Zhao sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

“Well you’ve looked better,” he teases me, although it’s obvious that’s the last thing I need.

“Shin has your money,” I croak.

“Hmm, so Kuvira was working for him.” His expression softens as he takes in my appearance again. “You did good, kid. You do realize what this means though, don’t you?”

My heart feels as if it has stopped. Was Zhao going to kill me off just after I had escaped near death an hour ago?

He seems to sense my fear and shakes his head. “It means you need to leave. Get your girl and get out of this country or Shin is going to have your head. I’ll help you out a bit for what you’ve done, but don’t expect much.”

I try to nod, but stop instantly from the pain.

I watch as he opens a drawer of his desk and places two wads of cash onto the desk. “Take this. Compared to the money I’m about to get back from Shin, this is nothing,” he says with a smirk.

* * *

[Asami’s POV]

My stomach clenches as I rush past the line of gangsters outside of Korra’s hospital room. I know they’re here to protect her, but they are really big, scary gangsters.

I slide the door open and as soon as I see Korra, my breath hitches. My hand covers my mouth and I’m already holding back my tears. I couldn’t imagine her to be in a worse condition. Her whole face is swollen and bruised. She’s got a huge gash on her eyebrow and her lips are split. Her arm is in a sling and one of her legs is elevated. She’s even got a brace around her neck.

I slowly lower myself onto the seat next to her and place my hand atop her injured one.

Once I feel the warmth radiate from her hand, I burst into tears. She’d done all of this for me. Every single thing started with her giving up her life to get my eyes back and my heart sinks from knowing this. I can’t do much for her, but I can be by her. I can love her. Take care of her.

* * *

“Be careful,” I reprimand as Korra rushes around the new cottage. “You’re still recovering.”

She laughs at this and turns around with a big smile on her face. “I’m fine. But look at this place, Asami!”

“Korra, you had three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, fractured jaw, sprained ankle, and a ton of bruises and cuts… You’re not fine.”

It took us a month to find a proper place and move. If there was one thing good about Zhao, it was that he protected us for that month and gave us money. A lot of money.

Korra and I decided on a cute cottage in Switzerland. The view was absolutely stunning and it was the perfect size for the two of us. It was peaceful and safe. Exactly what we needed.

But there was a downside. It seemed that being so perfect really energized Korra. It was hard for me to calm her down and remind her that she’s still recovering.

I hear a snap and look at Korra’s hand that’s in front of my face.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

“Just stuff,” I say quietly.

She smiles at this and pulls me into her arms. “Stuff, as in how much you love me?”

I chuckle at this and nod my head into her shoulder.

“I can’t believe it’s finally over. Like we can finally be at peace,” Korra says softly.

“Finally safe and sound,” I murmur as I give her a little squeeze and then pull away. “Let’s finish taking a look around and then I’ll make us dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter (I still have to write the last chapter which will be super fluffy and happy, since that's what the two of them deserve). Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I have no idea when the last chapter of this will be published.


	10. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever... lol. But literally it's been a while since I wrote this fic. It's been a year and a half, since 'Always' was first published, which is crazy! I went back, reread 'Always' and 'Forever' and put together a short final chapter. Although it's short, it just felt right to end it where it does.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for the never ending support for this series. It's been a wild ride. One filled with pain and tears, but also joy and happiness. So yeah. Here it is, my friends.

[Korra’s POV]

“Ouch,” I hiss as I look down at my finger. A little bit of blood starts seeping from the tiny cut and I put it in my mouth, sucking on it.

“Really?” Asami asks as she grabs my hand and tugs. She rolls her eyes as she looks at the cut. “I’ll go grab a bandaid. Go wash it off you fool,” Asami instructs lovingly. She stands and leaves the living room as I go to the kitchen to wash the cut.

When we both get back to the living room we sit down on the couch and she puts the bandage on my finger. She then leans down, giving it a soft kiss.

“You know… I’ve had it much worse than a little paper cut,” I tease her.

“I know you have. But you might as well take care of yourself now.”

She makes a good point and I laugh. I pick up the envelope I had been trying to open earlier, and finally rip it open. It’s a letter from Tenzin and Bumi, letting us know how the gym is doing. It’s sweet really, the fact that they keep in touch.

It’d already been two years since Asami and I moved to Switzerland. And I couldn’t be happier. Zhao had set us up with so much money that neither of us needed to work, but Asami still opted to make pottery and sell it. Which I would then deliver to the local buyers. It’s funny how we had dreamed of doing exactly this, and somehow made it. Even after everything.

I unfolded the letter and Asami and I both read it at the same time. His family was doing well, finally finding stability. His two daughters were both attending university and his two sons were training often in the gym, that is after they were done with their school work. Pema was doing well, finally being able to relax a bit. And Bumi, well Bumi was Bumi. He was still as enthusiastic as ever. He had found his newest fighter and he was doing well, so well that he made it to the UFC. 

As I read, my free hand draped over the side of the couch. Naga nuzzled it with her snout, so I stroked her head absentmindedly. The dog was almost seven now. Meaning that Asami and I had known each other for almost eight. Eight years of tension, heartache, pain, longing, friendship, and love. It couldn’t have been more eventful.

“They’re doing well,” Asami says as she rests her head on my shoulder, her arm over my stomach.

“Yeah. It’s good. Somehow everything’s worked out.” I place a tender kiss to the top of Asami’s head.

“Not everything,” Asami almost whispers.

I sit up more, causing her to sit up as well so that our eyes meet.

“What do you mean?” I ask curiously.

Asami suddenly gets up and leaves me without another word. I follow right after her though.

“Asami?” She doesn’t turn around at the sound of her name. “Asami?” I try again.

She rushes into our room and opens the sock drawer of our dresser. She rummages through it, her arm disappearing completely.

“Ah ha,” she finally says as she pulls her arm out. In her hand is a little black box and I worry my lower lip. Asami steps towards me and takes my hand into hers.

“Asami…” I say almost reverently.

“This isn’t how I planned to do this, but I, I just need to do it now. It feels right.” She opens the little box, two silver rings are there. They’re simple, but more than perfect. “I had these made a couple of months ago. In all honesty I feel like we should have done this sooner, but nothing has really been rushed about us. Has it?”

I laugh softly at Asami’s words and nod.

“I, I really want to call you my wife though.” Asami drops to a knee and smiles warmly. “Will you marry me, Korra?”

I drop to my knees and cup her face. “Yes. Of course.” I lean forward and kiss her. We both smile into the kiss and laugh when we put the smallest amount of distance between us. Asami’s already pulling the ring from the case, and grabbing for my left hand. She slides it onto my finger and my heart feels like it’s just swelled five times bigger. 

“May I?” I ask her, motioning to the other ring.

She nods, tears in her eyes. I take the ring and hold her hand gingerly. Slowly, I slide the ring onto her finger. I lift her hand and kiss the ring and then the back of her hand. And then before she even knows it, I tug on her arm and pull her into an embrace. I fall backwards, Asami on top of me, giggling. 

She lifts her head and a tear falls from her cheek, landing on my own. “Sorry,” she apologizes as she wipes the tear away. She moves to wipe her own cheeks, but I stop her by leaning up and kissing each cheek. I then kiss her forehead, her nose, each corner of her lips. Finally I lean up, kissing her fully.

“I love you,” I whisper against her lips. “And forever will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Also if you like my writing, subscribe to me or follow me on tumblr (ahhhsami.tumblr.com)


End file.
